Flame Saber
The is a sword of unparalleled sharpness that serves as Agito‘s primary means of attack while in Flame Form and is also available along with the Storm Halberd while in Trinity Form. In the Super Secret Video, Agito was able to produce two Flame Sabers which allowed him to perform the stronger , a double saber-stroke attack. Its lethality is further increased when all 6 "Flame Horns" are opened, similar to Agito's own horns, when opened; a Saber Slash while in this state would literally reduce an adversary to ashes. When used in conjunction with the Storm Halberd in Trinity Form, Agito can perform the , using both the Flame Saber and Storm Halberd in one decisive strike. With the power of Machine Tornador, Agito can perform the . Design The Flame Saber has the following partshttps://www.kamen-rider-official.com/zukan/item/466: * - A silver blade made by altering the “Power Gold” covering each part of Kamen Rider Agito. Its cutting force increases in proportion to the blade's temperature. In response to the incredible heat generated from the Force Eye, the blade's temperature is raised to 7000 degrees Celsius, and can execute the finisher by releasing the Power of Flame. * - Small mysterious stones scattered all over the surface. Kamen Rider Agito receives the Power of Flame sent from the Dragon's Eye. It is also possible to create a second Flame Saber with extra power from the Dragon's Eye. * - The part that controls the Power of Flame contained in the weapon. The horns fold out during the finisher, and the Power of Flame stored in the Force Eye is released. The heat is then transferred into the blade. * - The grip. It is protected by the “Power Gold”. It supplies the Power of Flame to the Force Eye and captures heat from the surroundings. Lords destroyed by the Flame Saber *Corvus Croccio (Saber Slash) *Pantheras Cyaneus (Saber Slash) *Anguis Femineus (Double Saber Slash) History During the civil war between the Heisei Riders and Showa Riders, Agito fought Super-1 and assumed Trinity Form, performing the Fire Storm Attack to counter Super-1's Rider Kick only for both Riders to be seemingly defeated, waiting to fight the Underground Empire Badan in the Helheim Forest. Decade With the Agito Flame Form Ride Card, Kamen Rider Decade transforms into Agito's Flame Form, wielding the Flame Saber. He used this while fighting Den-O in the World of Den-O. Later, after upgrading to the Neo Decadriver, Decade demonstrated the ability to wield the Flame Saber even in Agito's Ground Form. On December 8th, 2018, Decade, acting on behalf of the Time Jackers, used the Flame Saber to block the path of Kamen Rider Geiz, who was attempting to pursue Another Ghost. Soon after, he wielded the Flame Saber in an attack on both Zi-O GhostArmor and Geiz WizardArmor, performing a series of strikes which forced the latter Rider out of his transformation. Arms Weapon The Flame Saber, alongside the Storm Halberd, is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Agito Arms, which is assumed by Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Another Rider A weapon equivalent to the Flame Saber is wielded by the Another Rider, Another Agito. Ganbarider The Flame Saber and Storm Halberd are also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Appearances Category:Arsenal Category:Rider Weapon Category:Swords Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Twin Weapon Category:Arms Weapons Category:Arsenal (Agito)